


A Knight in Blackened Armor

by lucidscreamer



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Dark Knight - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, tag for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: As love affairs go, Gotham's with Batman is brutal and short.





	A Knight in Blackened Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net and LJ. This is an older work that I had forgotten was not archived here.
> 
> This was one of several drabbles I composed in the aftermath of the 2011 tornado outbreak. A week without power meant I had a lot of time on my hands when not figuring out how to utilize the solar powered outdoor lights for inside after dark and heating water to wash my hair with by setting old soda bottles full of water out in sun... Fun times. 
> 
> I have massive amounts of sympathy for those still struggling after the more recent hurricanes.

As love affairs go, Gotham's with Batman is brutal and short. Mere months after police emblazon his sigil on the night sky, they hack the signal apart. (Gordon feels every axe blow as if it's cracking his heart in two.)

Gotham needs a shining hero, not a twisted Janus who sought justice in the turn of a tainted coin and instead found only death. (Each lie burns like bile in Gordon's throat every time he forces himself to voice them.)

From hero to hunted, Gotham's true knight tarnishes his own armor so that a false savior may continue to shine.


End file.
